


A Late Night Study Session

by Horrordudeify



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bottom Edelgard von Hresvelg, Cowgirl Position, Deepthroating, F/F, Oblivious My Unit | Byleth, Pre-Time Skip, Shameless Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top My Unit | Byleth, Trans Female Character, Trans!Edelgard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23902600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horrordudeify/pseuds/Horrordudeify
Summary: Byleth says some things over tea.Edelgard has a gay panic.They bone.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 8
Kudos: 148





	A Late Night Study Session

**Author's Note:**

> Good god what have I done?
> 
> I'm sorry about the title that was the best I could come up with.
> 
> Edit: I fixed some issues with switching between past and present tense. This fic is supposed to be past tense. If anyone spots anymore present tense feel free to point it out.

“I don’t have a gag reflex.”

Edelgard, upon hearing the sudden and unsolicited piece of information, choked on her tea. Byleth looked at her in confusion as Edelgard struggled to compose herself.

“And just *cough* how *cough* did you figure that out?”

“Manuela helped me”

It was Dorothea’s turn to start coughing now. Coughing quickly giving way to muffled laughter as she tried her best not to reveal her hiding spot in the bushes.

“What… how?” Edelgard asked, barely noticing the blush that had creeped up her face.

“When I had a sore throat and she was testing for strep, she shoved the swab down there and nothing happened. Apparently that's not normal. I let her test more so she stuck her finger down my throat and nothing happened. It felt kinda cool actually. Wanna see?”

“NO!” Edelgard responded much too loudly. “That’s alright my teacher, I believe you.”

Claude clutched his sides as he lay down on a nearby roof. Channeling every ounce of willpower he had in order to stop himself from bursting into a fit of laughter.

“Manuala told me that this would make me very popular back in Middlefrank but she wouldn’t tell me why. Does it help my singing or something?”

“I don’t think that’s what she meant my teacher.”

“Really? What did she mean?”

“Uhhhhm… maybe we could talk about this later?”

“Sure, I need to bring you some materials from that lecture you missed when you were sick.” Byleth said as she grabbed her stuff and left. “I have some errands I need to run, I’ll swing by your room this evening.”

“Oh ok, I’ll see you then my teacher.” Edelgard responded.

_Wait_

_Wait_

_What the fuck just happened?_

Hubert, who was hiding behind an illusion in a dark corner, shook his head. ‘You’re on your own for this one my lady’ He thought, before slipping away.

* * *

Edelgard paced back and forth in her room. Playing that conversation in her mind over and over again. ‘What was that?’ she thought. ‘Does she even realize how lewd that conversation sounded?’. Maybe she's reading too much into this. Despite how much of a genius Byleth is, she can be surprisingly... simple. She is probably completely oblivious to the implications of visiting a princess’s room late at night. Though she should have been annoyed, the princess always found that trait endearing. The fact that Byleth doesn’t read too deeply into anything, the way that she treats everyone as an equal regardless of social status. Edelgard found herself smiling as she thought about her beloved professor. Her thoughts were interrupted by a familiar growth in her shorts. ‘Shit’ she thought to herself ‘not now’. As she was pondering whether or not she would have time to take care of it. Her answer came with a knock on the door.

“Who is it?” She called out as she swiftly went to hide her erection.

“It’s me, Byleth. I have your class materials. May I come in?”

“Of course! Let me get the door.” She said, taking a moment to check herself one more time before going to unlock the door. She opened the door to see her professor holding a stack of books and papers, and wearing…. Oh my. Edelgard stood there in stunned silence as she took in the sight before her. Her professor was wearing tight leather pants, and a blouse that struggled to contain her generous assets. The swelling in her shorts only grew worse as a blush crept up her face. Byleth was the one to break the silence.

“Are you feeling ok? I can come back another time if you like.” She said, concern showing on her face.

“Oh no i’m fine. Please come in.” she said as she stepped aside. Her eyes followed intently as Byleth walked into the room, and bent over to start arranging the stack of papers. Edelgard caught herself before she was noticed. She closed the door behind her and quickly adjusted her belt to make sure her member remained hidden. With that taken care of she took a seat next to her professor.

“I know it’s late but do you need me to help you go over any of this? The lecture covered a lot of new topics.”

“I would love your help.” Edelgard said, against her better judgment. “I often stay up late studying anyway.”

Byleth smiled, a rare site that Edelgard treasured. And found herself seeing more and more when it was just the two of them. Byleth was about to launch into her lecture when Edelgard interrupted her.

“My teacher, if you don’t mind me asking, why are you wearing that outfit?”

“Oh this?” Byleth responded in a neutral tone. “There was an incident involving Dorothea in the kitchen and my clothes were ruined. I was going to go change before coming here but Dorothea and Manuela insisted that they replace the ruined outfit and gave me this.” She motioned to her outfit before continuing. “The material is really nice but it’s a little tight.” As if on cue, a button flew off of her shirt. Directly into Edelgard’s forehead.

“Oh goddess are you ok?” Byleth asked frantically.

Edelgard blinked a few times, trying to process what just happened. And not hearing the question at all.

“Edelgard?” Byleth asked again, her concern only growing.

“What? OH!” she said as she snapped out of her daze. “I'm ok professor, what about you? Your shirt is ruined.” She said, trying not to look at Byleth’s exposed chest.

“Oh this is easy to mend. Actually…” She paused to take a deep breath. “I feel much better, it was getting hard to breath with this thing on.” Suddenly her face lights up as if she just had a brilliant idea. And much to Edelgard’s shock, Byleth undid the top few buttons on her shirt. Letting out a sigh of relief as her chest was finally freed, only barely being held in place by the last button and the black bra that was now showing from under the blouse. “Ah, that's much better. So where shall we begin… Edelgard do you have a fever? Your face is red.” 

“Oh no I’m just…”

“Also you’ve been acting weird all night.”

“Well it's just…”

“And you’ve been leaning forward too.”

'Shit shit shit, this is bad.' Edelgard was throbbing at this point. And to her shame, the idea of being found out made her even more excited. She was shaken from those thoughts by a cool hand on her shoulder. Big blue eyes full of concern gazed deeply into hers. The affection made her heart ache, and before she realized it she started to lean into the touch. She eventually found herself resting her head on her teacher’s shoulder. She decided that she needed to say something before she caused her teacher even more concern. “I’m ok, my teacher, I’m just overwhelmed.”

Upon hearing this, the professor wrapped her arms protectively around Edelgard and pulled her closer in an attempt to comfort her. What she didn’t know is that the close physical contact was making the situation worse. The touch was like fire on her skin and the professor's breath on her ear sent jolts down her spine. The stimulation caused her to shudder, causing Byleth to gasp in surprise. She adjusted herself to get a better look at Edelgard. As she was doing that, her knee rubbed against Edelgard’s shorts. Causing Edelgard to yelp. Byleth upon feeling this, pauses. Edelgard can almost hear the gears in the woman's head turning as she processes the sight before her. The Imperial Princess of the Adrestrian empire, pitching a rather large tent. Several agonizing seconds pass before Byleth finally pieces everything together.

“Oh, so that's what's going on.” She says, completely deadpanned.

Edelgard buries her face in her hands. Letting out a low embarrassed groan as she tried to figure out a way to apologize to her professor. Before the panic took over, Byleth took Edelgard’s hands and gently pried them away from her face. “Edelgard look at me. It’s ok.”

“No it’s not. This is shameful. I should have more control over these things. Yet here I am, trying to hide my erection like some horny teenage boy.” Edelgard said, refusing to make eye contact.

Now that Byleth thinks about it. Edelgard always acted kind of strange around her. Adjusting her shorts, walking funny, leaning forward. Suddenly, everything came together in her mind. “Do I cause this?”

Suddenly, all the color drained from Edelgard’s face. She looked up at Byleth's face thinking she would see anger or disgust. But all she saw was Byleth's wide, innocent eyes looking almost blankly into hers. Completely free of judgment. A warm feeling of security washed over her. A feeling she only ever felt around Byleth. A feeling that caused her to do things she would never do around anyone else. Like answering truthfully.

“Yes.”

At that, Byleth smiled. A site that took Edelgard’s breath away. Then she glanced down at Edelgard’s shorts again. A new look that Edelgard could not quite recognize flashed across her face before she quickly looked away, her face turning red from... embarrassment?. Edelgard sat there trying to comprehend what was happening before Byleth spoke up.

“You…” she paused, searching for the right words to say. “Make me feel the same way.”

After saying that Byleth looks straight into Edelgard’s eyes, which were wide with shock. She smiled at the flustered princess waiting for her to respond. Edelgard tried to say several things but all the words died in her mouth as she got lost in those deep blue eyes. After a few seconds of this Byleth realized that she would have to take the initiative. So she glanced down at Edelgard’s shorts again.

“That must be uncomfortable.” She said, her smile turning sly. This was enough to snap Edelgard out of her stammering

“It is starting to hurt a bit but it's nothing that should worry…” She was cut off by Byleth closing the distance. She gently placed her hands on Edelgards lap and leaned in until their faces were only inches apart.

“Can I take care of that for you?”

“...”

“…”

“...”

“Yes”

* * *

Byleth closed the remaining distance in an instant. Edelgard was expecting something more intense but Byleth instead planted a slow, painfully chaste kiss on Edelgard’s lips. A gesture that Edelgard clumsily returned. Byleth gave her several more pecks on Edelgard's lips before she slid their chairs together. She wrapped one arm around Edelgard and pulled her close enough that their thighs were pressing together. Edelgard let out a small squeak as Byleth went in for a much stronger, more passionate kiss. Byleth’s mouth parted slightly to deepen the kiss and Edelgard picked up on it, melting into Byleth’s embrace as new sensations washed over her. She tensed again as Byleth’s other hand slowly traced a line up Edelgard’s thigh. She gasped into Byleth’s mouth as the woman’s hand crept closer to Edelgards throbbing member. But then, much to Edelgard’s disappointment, it stopped just barely before reaching its destination. Her hand instead moved up, and hooking a finger on her shorts. Byleth broke the kiss. Keeping their lips only barely apart as she asked, “Is this ok?”

“Yes but…” She trailed off

“If you want to stop you can always tell me.”

“No, it's just. Only take the shorts and underwear off. Everything else stays on.”

Byleth nodded. She understood why. Edelgard had mentioned her scars before, and she didn’t want her to relive bad memories. She wanted to create a good memory. She kissed Edelgard one more time before pulling her shorts down. Her underwear quickly followed. Finally revealing the long member that hid underneath. Byleth gasped at the sight as a familiar warm sensation shot through her core. Edelgard looked away to hide her embarrassment as her teacher openly gaped at her exposed member.

“This is a lot bigger than I was expecting.” Byleth said as she wrapped a hand around the shaft.

“AHH” Edelgard had to stifle a yelp with her hand. The sudden stimulation caught her completely off guard. She never thought it would be this intense.

Byleth moved to whisper in her ear. “If it ever becomes too much, just tell me.” Edelgard shuddered and nodded. That shudder, and the yelp she let out before caused a new feeling to course through Byleth. She wanted to coax more sounds out of Edelgard. A domineering smile spread across Byleth’s face as she began to move her hand. Edelgard let out a muffled moan as Byleth’s calloused hands slowly ran up and down her shaft. With each stroke Edelgard found it harder and harder to suppress her moans. She felt goosebumps spread across her skin as the stimulation got more and more intense. Building and building until… Byleth pulled away. Edelgard let out a frustrated groan as Byleth admired her work. The princess was completely red in the face, panting and shuddering at the tiniest stimulation. Her cock was twitching and covered in precum. Byleth looked to see that her hand was covered in the same substance. On instinct, she began to lick it off her hands. Edelgard would have gotten lost in the erotic sight of her teacher licking her hands clean. But the burning desire between her legs made it impossible to focus.

“Byleth”

That was enough to snap Byleth out of her reverie. She had lost herself a bit while savoring the taste of her beloved student. “Oh, what is it?”

Edelgard narrowed her eyes. “Please” She said, sounding more like an order than a plea.

“Please what?” Byleth asked. Trying to feign confusion but failing to hide the smirk on her face.

Edelgard balked. ‘She has some nerve’ “AH”. She was interrupted from her thoughts by her teacher tracing a pattern on her leg. Her smirk grew as she saw how sensitive Edelgard was. She leaned in and whispered in her ear.

“Tell me what you want, and I’ll give it to you.”

Edelgard couldn’t find the willpower to argue. “Please… make me cum.”

Byleth smiled ear to ear, and gave Edelgard a peck on the lips. “Good girl.”

Edelgard knew that she should be insulted by that. But instead the praise made her giddy. She barely had time to ponder why before Byleth dropped to her knees. ‘Wait, she can’t possibly be doing that.’ Edelgard thought as Byleth held her cock in place with one hand and carefully placed a kiss on the tip. Edelgard covered her mouth again to suppress her moans as Byleth left a trail of gentle kisses all the way down the shaft. When she reached the base she dragged her lips up the side all the way back to the tip. As she did this she could feel Edelgard’s pulse on her lips. And it was getting stronger, she must be getting close. Byleth settled on a different approach. She slowly took the tip into her mouth. Taking it in until it hit the back of her mouth. Edelgard’s hand moved to the top of Byleth’s head as she let out another barely contained moan. Her mouth was just under halfway down her length. She was bracing herself for Byleth to start moving again but instead she did something else.

After tea time earlier Byleth had gone back to Manuela to figure out what she had meant by saying her lack of a gag reflex would make her popular in Middlefrank. She was getting this feeling that she was missing something that everyone else already knew. So she pressed on until Manuela relented and gave her all of the details. She even gave Byleth a book on “Lovemaking”. Now Byleth was intent on putting her strange talent to the test.

Byleth relaxed her jaw as she pushed deeper. Slowly taking more and more of Edelgard’s length down her throat.

“Byleth! What are you. AH!”

Edelgard could barely finish a sentence as Byleth took her cock all the way down to the base.

“Byleth you can’t… does that hurt? Can you breath? AHHH!”

Byleth held her like that until her lungs started to scream. And then she pulled all the way out. Byleth gasped as she released Edelgard’s cock and took a moment to catch her breath.

“Byleth” Edelgard pleaded “I'm so close, could you… could you please do that again?”

Byleth smiled, and without another word, went back in. This time not even hesitating to take in Edelgard’s entire length. Edelgard grabbed a handful of Byleth’s hair and gently tugged, coaxing her to start moving. And Byleth did, moving her head back and forth as Edelgard’s cock thrust into her throat. She only did that a few times before Edelgard cried out.

“Byleth pull back. I’m, I’m AHHHHH”

Byleth pulled back enough so that she could breath, but kept Edelgard’s cock in her mouth. A warm feeling washed over Edelgard, followed quickly by wave after wave of pleasure as her orgasam came crashing into her. Her whole body tensed as each wave slammed into her. Her mind was so overwhelmed with pleasure that she barely registered the cum spurting into her teachers mouth.

Byleth firmly held onto Edelgard’s thighs as her student rode out her orgasm. Strings of a hot bitter liquid shot into her mouth, but she didn’t mind. The cum had a pleasant saltiness to it, and it was easier than cleaning it up. Eventually Edelgard stopped cumming and Byleth pulled back. She used her tongue to clean up anything she missed. When she was done she looked up at her princess. Her eyes were half lidded and she was visibly shaking from the aftershocks. On instinct Byleth pulled Edelgard off of the chair and onto her lap. She wrapped her arms around her and kissed her on the top of her head. Waiting for her to come down from her high.

“How do you feel?” Byleth asked.

“That was amazing. Did you… swallow it?” Edelgard asked, feeling vulgar for saying such a thing

“Yes I did.” Byleth answered.

Edelgards eyes widened in surprise at the admission. “Oh goddess. I love you”

“I love you too Edelgard”

“El, Call me El.”

“El, that’s a pretty name. I love you El.”

Edelgard hummed happily. But Byleth noticed something new. The warm feeling in her core had become an ache. She wanted, no, she needed to touch herself. Or better yet…

“Hey El?”

“Yes my teacher?”

“If you are still up for it, could you touch me?”

Edelgard froze when she realized what she meant. But after a moment she smiled. “Of course, my teacher.” She purred.

* * *

Edelgard needed a few minutes to recover, and Byleth was content to wait while she hummed and stroked her student's platinum hair. Edelgard took the time to think about what just happened. She had completely lost control. No, she gave away her control. She threw herself into the arms of her teacher. And she wasn’t only accepted, but cared for and loved. That realization made her feel a kind of joy that she thought was lost to her. And caused energy to surge through her limbs once more. She sprung to her feet and nearly fell. Her legs still felt like jelly. She picked up her shorts and underwear and disappeared behind her divider. She poked her head out to address a confused Byleth.

“I'm just going to change into something more comfortable.” She felt ridiculous wearing her student uniform without the shorts. So she quickly changed into her night clothes. Soft pants and a soft long sleeve shirt. She swapped her tights for long socks and left her gloves on. Things she doesn’t normally wear to bed but she wanted to keep her skin covered. Part of her felt bad. She wanted to show herself to her lover. And she knew that Byleth would accept her no matter what. But the mere thought of exposing herself like that made her feel deeply afraid. No, this is no time for these kinds of feelings. She took a deep breath and composed herself before stepping out from behind the divider. The sight before her pushed all coherent thought from her mind. Byleth was on Edelgard’s bed, touching herself. This time however, she was determined not to let Byleth stun her to silence again.

“Impatient are we?” Edelgard said with a sly smile.

“You were taking too long.” Byleth said as she sat up on the bed. She took her hand out of her pants, revealing that her fingers were wet from her sex.

“You see this? You have been doing this to me more and more recently. You make it very difficult to focus during lectures.”

Edelgard nearly imploded at the sight, but she steeled herself, and closed the distance. She loomed over her teacher, and was delighted when Byleth began to squirm under her gaze. She took a moment to appreciate Byleth’s outfit as she traced a pattern on her collarbone.

“Though I love the way you look in that outfit, I think you would look better without it.” She said, as Byleth shuddered under her touch.

Byleth smirked and stood up. She wrapped her arms around Edelgard and kissed her before turning her around and pushing her down on the bed. Edelgard squeaked as she was shoved back. Byleth grinned at the adorable sound, much to Edelgard’s annoyance. Byleth undid the remaining buttons on her blouse, letting it slowly fall to the floor. She reached behind to unhook her bra, and slowly let it down. Finally freeing her breasts. Edelgard’s jaw dropped as she took in the sight of her teacher. She was all muscle, lean and powerful. Edelgard’s eyes scanned every inch of the woman’s figure, pausing when they reached her breast. Byleth instantly picked up on this, and stepped forward.

“Do you want to touch them?” She asked.

“Yes. I do.”

Byleth walked back to the bed and sat down next to Edelgard, leaning forward slightly to allow easier access. Edelgard wasted no time grabbing her teacher’s firm, soft mounds. Staring in awe as her hands sunk into them. She looked up to see Byleth watching her with a soft, amused smile. She was determined to get a reaction from the stoic woman. She leaned up to kiss her, sliding her tongue into the Byleth’s mouth. She spent a few moments exploring the woman’s mouth while fondling her breast. She rubbed her thumbs over Byleth’s nipples, finally eliciting a soft moan from the woman. A small victory, but she wanted more. She broke the kiss, moving to assault neck with kisses. She stopped to suck hard on Byleth’s collarbone, leaving a love mark while she ran her teacher’s nipples between her thumb and forefinger. The stimulation coaxed a much louder moan from Byleth. Emboldened, she started to trail kisses and love bites down her chest. She worked her way to the peak of Byleth’s breast before taking the nipple in her mouth. Edelgard was delighted with the soft moans and shudders that she managed to pull from her teacher. She had just moved to give attention to the other breast when Byleth interrupted her.

“El, I need you inside me.” She moaned. The ache between her legs had gotten unbearable.

“Ok, but… is it safe for me to…?” She trailed off.

“It is actually. Manuela taught me a spell for this. Lean back and I will show you.”

Edelgard did as she was told. Byleth kneeled in front of her. “I see you're ready to go again.” She said as she freed Edelgard’s member from the soft fabric of the pants. She gripped the shaft and whispered an incantation before gently kissing the tip. Edelgard gasped as magical energy wrapped around her cock, forming a thin, translucent barrier.

“This barrier will kill any sperm cells that pass through it, so there is no chance of a pregnancy.” Byleth explained before she stood up, placed her hands on both sides of Edelgard’s face, and captured her lips in a powerful, possessive kiss. Edelgard kissed back, trying to regain control. She didn’t want to surrender so easily, but her teacher left her completely weak. She melted into the kiss, allowing Byleth to explore her mouth until her lungs began to burn. Byleth broke the kiss, leaving Edelgard gasping for air.

“Lie down, and let me take the lead tonight.” She said, her lips ghosting against Edelgard’s

Edelgard couldn’t find it in herself to argue. She lied down and watched as Byleth swiftly took off her pants and underwear before moving to straddle Edelgard. She positioned herself on top of Edelgard’s cock, and began to grind on her length without letting it enter. Byleth lets out a groan as she finally got some relief. She was unable to suppress her moans as she felt Edelgards cock throbbing against her clit. She slid up and down a few more times before she finally lost her patience.

“El, I'm going to put it in. Are you ready?” She said, Breathless.

“Yes, please.” She groaned, unable to contain her excitement.

Byleth rose up on her knees and positioned Edelgard’s cock so that the tip was pressed against her wet entrance. She lowered herself, gasping as it entered her. Byleth was halfway down when she slipped. She nearly screamed as she impaled herself on Edelgards entire length.

“Oh goddess are you ok?” Edelgard asked.

“Yes.” Byleth moaned. “I just need a moment to get used to this.”

Byleth was shaking. She could feel every inch of Edelgard’s cock filling her up. She could feel It pulsing inside of her, every beat of Edelgard’s heart sending jolts of pleasure into her core. Edelgard herself was lost in her own haze of pleasure. Her eyes were half lidded and she was gripping her pillow. The sight gave Byleth the strength to keep going.

“I'm going to start moving now.” She said, her voice still shaky.

All Edelgard could do was nod.

Byleth slowly raised herself up, every tiny movement causing her to shudder. She rose back up onto her knees, before slamming back down. Both women moaned in pleasure. Byleth grinned, high from the pleasure and loving the sight of Edelgard squirming underneath her. She repeated the action a few more times. Shaking and gasping as she did. She wanted more, so she opted for a change of tactics. She leaned forward boxing Edelgard in between her arms. She gave her a quick, passionate kiss before she finally began to ride her. She worked her hips back into Edelgard over and over again. The bed began to creak and shake with the force of it.

Edelgard was only distantly aware of the noise they were making. After that night where Byleth heard her nightmares she made sure to have Hubert soundproof her room. It wouldn't do for someone else to hear her nightmares, or for someone to eavesdrop on her meetings with Hubert. Even then, she wasn’t sure if it would be enough to muffle the loud moans and shaking bed. She couldn’t find it in herself to worry though. The anxiety being driven away every time her teacher slammed into her. They were both so wound up that neither of them could last too long. Edelgard could feel Byleths walls start to tighten around her cock.

“El, I think I'm close.” Byleth moaned. She was losing her rhythm, her muscles spasming with each thrust.

“Me too, don’t you dare slow down!” Edelgard ordered.

Byleth grinned “As you wish.” With that she picked up the pace. Somehow thrusting harder and faster then she had been before. Before she suddenly paused, letting out a loud gasp as her whole body seized momentarily. She quickly buried her face in Edelgard’s shoulder just in time to muffle her scream as an orgasm coursed through her. Edelgard felt her teacher’s walls clamp down even harder each time her body seized from the orgasm. Every time they squeezed caused more and more pressure to build up in Edelgard until...

_Riiiiiiiip_

Edelgard tore her pillow in half as she came. She wrapped her arms around her teacher and thrust herself even deeper as the waves of pleasure crashed into her again. She shook and gasped as she shot her load into her teacher. They both rode out their orgasms until Edelgard was rung dry. Byleth collapsed on top of her, still shaking from the aftershocks. Edelgard held her even tighter in response. They stayed like that while they recovered. After a few minutes Byleth found the strength to roll onto her side, letting out a small gasp as she pulled Edelgard’s now soft member out of her. Edelgard smiled when she saw her seed spilling out of her lover.

“Well someone looks proud of her work.” Byleth teased as she pulled her student into an embrace.

“I believe you did most of the work my teacher. I was just along for the ride.” Edelgard teased back. “And what a ride it was.”

Edelgard was about to drift off to sleep when she remembered something. “Oh goddess. The sheets, the pillow, you. How are we going to explain it all?” She asked.

Before the anxiety could take over, Byleth planted a soft, tender kiss on Edelgard’s lips. “I can make sure the sheets get washed discreetly. As for the pillow, just say you had a bad dream. I can warp out in the morning. You have nothing to worry about.” Byleth planted another kiss on Edelgard’s neck as she pulled her closer. Edelgard didn’t completely believe that statement, but she allowed herself to get lost in the blissful afterglow once more. She rested her head on Byleth’s bosom and hummed as the woman ran her fingers through her hair.

“You better be right… about… that.” Edelgard said as she drifted off to sleep.

Byleth planted one more kiss on the top of Edelgards head before sleep took her as well.

* * *

Edelgard was the first to wake up. She winced as she sat up. She was sore all over. ‘Thank the goddess it's Sunday.’ She thought. It would have been impossible for her to sit through class in this state. She looked to her teacher who was still fast asleep. She enjoyed the view of her teacher, completely naked and covered in love marks. She was sitting there, watching her teacher’s peaceful expression when she realized something. No nightmares. This was the most peaceful night she has had in a long time. She looked at her teacher with a blissful expression as the woman stirred and slowly woke up.

“Good morning my teacher.” She said.

“Mornin’.” Byleth groaned. “Oh goddess I can’t feel my legs.”

Edelgard chuckled and leaned down to kiss Byleth. Byleth hummed as she returned the kiss. When they parted she took another look at her teacher’s beautiful, sleepy face before she noticed something. There were feathers all over the bed.

“Oh no.” She said, looking at the remnants of her destroyed pillow.

“I’ll help you clean up.” Byleth said as she stood on wobbly legs and started to get dressed.

Edelgard watched as her gorgeous professor got dressed before she went to start picking up. The two of them did their best to pick up the feathers. Eventually picking up most of them and stuffing them back into the remnants of the pillow case. With that done Byleth wrapped her arms around Edelgard.

“I meant what I said last night. I love you.” She said in a low voice.

Edelgard felt tears form in the corners of her eyes. She buried her face in her teacher’s shoulder to hide them. “I love you too. I trust you more than anyone else.” She nearly choked on her words as her emotion started to pour out. “Please.” She paused, knowing that what she was about to ask was selfish and stupid. That there was no guarantee that her teacher would stay by her side. Not with her plans against the church. But she had to try. “Please return to the empire with me. I need you.”

“Oh El, of course I will. There is no one else I would rather follow.” She kissed Edelgard’s temple before continuing. “My whole life I've been a nomad, wandering aimlessly, killing for coin. It was a truly empty existence. Teaching you, knowing your plans for the future. You make me feel like I can finally do something good with my sword.”

“Oh Byleth.” Was all Edelgard could say. No words could express the joy she felt upon hearing that confession. The feeling was overwhelming. They held each other for a while before the morning bells rang.

“I would love to hold you all day, but we need to get ready.” Byleth said.

“Sadly, your right. Will I see you at breakfast? I'm starving.” Edelgard asked hopefully.

“I’ll certainly try. I don’t think I can walk straight though. People might be suspicious” She said, blushing.

“Well just alter the truth a bit. You were up late doing endurance training.” Edelgard said cheekily.

Byleth chuckled. “I suppose that is technically the truth.” She said before giving Edelgard one final kiss. “I need time to recover and bath. I suggest you do the same.” She began charging a warp spell. “And I look forward to our next ‘training session’.” And with a flash, she was gone. Edelgard took a deep breath before she began to prepare for the day. She grabbed a fresh uniform and quickly made her way to the bathhouse. As she left her room she nearly collided with an exhausted looking Hubert.

“Hubert, are you ok?” Edelgard asked.

“I’m quite alright my lady. I was simply inspired to improve the soundproofing in your room last night.” And without another word, he walked into his own room.

Edelgard turned beet red. Beyond embarrassed that her retainer had to hear last night’s activities, but thanking the heavens that he was the only one to hear it. She continued on her way to the bath house. She approached the door to her private bath when she was interrupted by the last person she wanted to see.

Dorothea stood there with a smug grin on her face. “So, how did you like Byleth’s outfit yesterday?” She asked, playfully.

Edelgard composed herself, putting on her emperor mask before continuing. “It looked nice, though it's a shame her other outfit got ruined.”

“Mhm, a shame indeed.” Dorothea responded before stepping forward. “I hope it didn’t prove too distracting during your ‘study session’.”

“No, why would it?” Edelgard said, completely straight faced.

“Oh Edie.” Dorothea said before whispering in Edelgard’s ear. “My room is underneath yours."

Edelgard blushed furiously. She was about to respond when everything clicked together in her mind. Dorothea’s “accident” in the kitchen, Manuela teaching Byleth that spell, both of them providing that new outfit. “You set the whole thing up.” Edelgard said, wide eyed.

“How could you suggest such a thing?” Dorothea asked, feigning offence. “Sure I may have gotten her in a sexy outfit, and yes, Manuela and I had to teach her a few things. But in the end, it was you two who pounced on each other.” She finished, looking even more smug than before.

Edelgard stood there in stunned silence before Dorothea continued. “As much as I want to hear every detail about last night. I need to go. I’ll see you around Edie!” Dorothea waved cheerfully, and then she was gone.

“Damn you Dorothea.” Edelgard said. But she couldn’t help but smile as she entered her private bath, considering what happened last night, she could forgive her meddling, just this one time.

In a nearby bush, Claude was cackling like a maniac. He was going to have a lot of fun with this information.


End file.
